Diphylla the Malevolent
by Xia Feng
Summary: A new evil that has lain dormant during the rise of Sauron is now appearing, claiming to be the Queen of the Undead and threatening the life in Middle Earth once again.
1. Queen of the Undead

Diphylla the Malevolent - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR in any way, shape, or form, and am not making any money off of this fanfic (damn!). Any other characters belong to me (such as Diphylla, Eäráng, and Tódia).  
  
Warning: Legolas/Haldir, Aragorn/Arwen... and more later on! :D Don't like, don't read! Oh yeah, and VAMPIRES and undead stuff. So if you don't like the whole undead thing, just don't read.  
  
A/N: This is happening after everything with the Ring (and yes, I have read most of the third book, and I'm assuming everything turned out ok), and everyone is leading their normal lives again.  
  
Another A/N: '' is Elvish, "" is Common, / / is thought.  
  
- - - - -  
  
'Eäráng! Tódia! Hurry or we shall be late!'  
  
'Coming, mother!' the two chorused as they quickly grabbed their cloaks and ran out to the front gate. 'Where are we going?' Eäráng asked while tugging at his mother's pale violet dress. 'Will it be fun?' Tódia inquired, as she grasped her mother's pale hand.  
  
'Of course it will be fun, Tódia! We are going on a picnic with Prince Legolas, but your father will be joining us as soon as he arrives from his journey,' Arwen informed the children. 'Good morning, Prince Legolas!'  
  
'Good morning, Lady Arwen, how are you on this fine day?' the blond, brown- eyed elf prince asked. He brushed a loose strand of his flowing hair behind his slightly pointed ear, smiling at his best friend's wife.  
  
'I am very well, thank you. How are you?'  
  
'Very good, thanks,' he replied. 'Hello there.'  
  
'Good morning Prince Legolas!' the two greeted while clutching to their mother's hands.  
  
As Legolas was about to comment, Haldir appeared and said, 'Do you mind if I accompany you? I received a message from Aragorn... suggesting it.'  
  
'All right,' Arwen agreed, reluctantly. She knew of Haldir and Legolas' relationship together, and did not want her children witnessing it.  
  
'Now, shall we be off?'  
  
  
  
The five arrived at the chosen spot a little while later, where Arwen laid down the elegantly designed cloth on which they would sit and dine. The two children went off to play in the nearby flowers where Tódia was making a necklace out of the violet, magenta, and golden flowers while Eäráng was talking to a short maple tree. Haldir went off into the forest, and the sky started to cloud over.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
'Yes, Lady Arwen?'  
  
'Please stop with the courtesies, Legolas,' Arwen requested, since they were now alone. The blond elf nodded, still watching the children playing. 'Why did Haldir come?'  
  
Legolas paused, 'Well... you have surely heard about the missing Humans of late...' Arwen nodded slightly, and he continued, 'Recently women and children, of all races, have been disappearing. Aragorn does not think this is safe, and therefore wanted Haldir to come as a watch.'  
  
'But Legolas, you could stop these kidnappers, whoever they are, and we could get the children safely back to Rivendell. Surely they would not be foolish enough to try and take us mere miles away from this haven!' Arwen argued.  
  
'Men have been disappearing as well, with no sign of struggle.'  
  
'That just shows Men are weak!'  
  
'Arwen, there are rumors of a Vampire posing herself as a queen who is trying to build an army greater than that of Sauron.'  
  
Arwen shivered at the One Ring maker's name, remembering the great task of destroying the Ring, causing pain for many. 'That is impossible.'  
  
'Vampires of seductive powers... that even some Elves cannot withstand for long. There could a great danger soon, and this is only the beginning.'  
  
The half-elf looked down at her hands sadly. She knew what the young prince said was true about vampires, even though she did not want to believe it. If he and Aragorn could not fight it, then no one could, and this thought scared her.  
  
'I am going to check on Haldir, and take a quick look around. You three start eating. I will be back soon.' With that, Legolas stood up with the traditional elfish grace, and strode quickly into the woods. He heard Arwen call to the children as he left.  
  
'Haldir! Haldir!' Legolas called, looking around for his love. His eyes landed on the taller elf who lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. 'Haldir!' Legolas, panicking, darted over to the fallen form where he kneeled put a light hand to his forehead. He was deathly cold. 'Haldir? Haldir!'  
  
Haldir moaned, and opened his eyes, 'Legolas?'  
  
'Yes, it is me-' He was cut off when two strong pairs of hands wrapped around his neck, cutting off most of the air. Haldir sat up, looking at the prince with a hungry gleam in his eye, unlike any Legolas had ever seen before.  
  
'Ha-Haldir?' Legolas managed to choke out, as he vainly tried to pry the taller one's grip apart. Once he realized Haldir was not going to let go, he started attacking his face. Finally, when he caught one of Haldir's eyes, his hands loosened their grip for the vital time it took for the prince to get free.  
  
Legolas heard a scream and suddenly realized, /Arwen!/ He turned and started running as fast as he could to the spot where the three were having the picnic, and reached for an arrow when he realized he had left his bow and arrows at Rivendell. /Damn it!/ He took out his long, intricately designed dagger and prepared to defend his friend's family when he heard and felt an arrow fly mere millimeters from his ear. /Haldir.../  
  
Ignoring his lover's arrows, the prince ran on. When he reached the small meadow, he looked in horror at the pale green monsters and skeletons that were lumbering menacingly towards the frightened children and their mother.  
  
He kept running and met with one of the skeletons and slashed it's small neck bones with his dagger, and then the other creatures started to notice him. He slashed the throat of one of the corpses, but the thing kept on coming towards him, so he cut it's head off as well.  
  
Suddenly arrows were upon him again, for Haldir had followed him. Legolas tried to keep moving, resulting in arrows clattering into random skeletons and embedding themselves into the undead bodies with sickening thumps.  
  
After a few more monsters went down, he heard a female voice booming in a language he could not understand. He stood, frozen in horror, as the skeletons started coming back together and standing up. /What is this... this evil?/ he thought, before being jolted back to the situation by an arrow grazing his temple and a slash to his right arm. He gasped, but did not let the cut stop him.  
  
"Lanno! Leth werthi nalano mala incé!" the female voice shouted. The undead warriors halted in their attack and stood limp. Legolas backed up and stood defiantly in front of Arwen and her children, to protect them from further attack.  
  
The lady, who seemed to be commanding the undead attackers, stepped forward smiling maliciously, violet eyes glittering. She was clad in a blood red, long-sleeved, v-neck shirt that had a silver clasp in the middle, exposing most of her cleavage and stomach. Her skirt was also blood red, with slits up the sides, revealing her slender legs with silver clasps at each hip. When she walked, her long black cape, which shimmered a deep violet on the underside, flowed about her, giving her a dark feeling. Her jet-black hair snaked down her back, accented by the silver fang-shaped earrings adorning her pointed ears.  
  
"Well, well, well," she drawled in a velvet voice, "the legendary prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf! I have been dying to meet you in person. I doubt you have heard of me, but you have most certainly heard of my latest deeds. I am Diphylla the Vampire, Queen of the Undead and all those dark and evil."  
  
He heard Arwen gasp behind him, but his mind was racing, /How are we going to get out of here? I can only protect Arwen and her children for so long... where is Aragorn and his company?/  
  
"Young prince, I know you are already desperately trying to think of a way to escape, but as you can observe, there is none!" she commented, and then let out a malevolent laugh. "No one can save you now! Join us, or perish."  
  
"We will never join you!" Arwen spat, glaring at the self proclaimed queen.  
  
"Have it your way. Kaliné manalath!"  
  
The undead warriors started advancing again, but this time with much more force than Legolas had expected. 'Run, Arwen! I cannot hold them much longer at this rate!' Arwen scooped her children up and started running, while Legolas attacked the skeletons who tried to grab her tried to keep them from him.  
  
"Lanno manalath! Lanno manalath! Galash no salina! Leth werthi déliv mala no salino!" Diphylla cried, and then the undead went after Arwen. Legolas, detecting the change in target, tried to disable as many of the enemy as he could before they got too far, but his senses screamed at him that Diphylla was approaching him. He whirled to face her.  
  
"Join me, Legolas. Together we will rule all," she offered, extending her hand.  
  
"I will never join you," Legolas stated calmly.  
  
"Fine. Haldir!" His lover came over and knelt to her, "Finith incé."  
  
Haldir stood, and shot at the startled Legolas, grazing his shoulder as he jumped out of its path a moment too late. Giving up on this tactic, Haldir charged at Legolas, dagger drawn. The prince went on the defensive as Haldir's strikes came fast and hard, forcing him back.  
  
At one block, there was a test of strength between the two, where they locked eyes. It was quickly broken when the taller elf used his lover's blade to trail down and cut his hand. Legolas yelped and dropped his blade, which Haldir took to his advantage. He grabbed the fragile elf's wrists and pushed him into the tree behind them, using a hip check to protect his lower body. He took both of Legolas' wrists into his right hand and used the other to trail down the prince's face before forcefully pulling Legolas' head to the left and pinning him there. He was leaning in and about to bite his lover's neck, but was knocked aside by a new assailant.  
  
"Railai! Railai!" Diphylla screeched to her followers as she sent a blast of black light towards Legolas' savior. "We will meet again, young prince!" She and her followers then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke as she cackled.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N: Well, what didja think? I'm aiming for 5 reviews, if you could spare a moment. Comments and constructive criticism encouraged! ^___^ 


	2. Heartache and Heartbreak

Diphylla the Malevolent - Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Warning: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Here we go, hope you enjoy!  
  
Another A/N: '' is Elvish, "" is Common, / / is thought.  
  
- - - - -  
  
'Prince Legolas, are you hurt?' one of the elves asked as he helped him up. When the prince did not respond, he sent a worried look to Aragorn who was getting up.  
  
'Go see if there were any that were left behind. Bring them in. Alive,' Aragorn commanded as he glared at the injured elf prince, and the five elves dispersed to check to the forest.  
  
'Aragorn, I am exceedingly sorry. They came while I was checking on Haldi-' he was cut off by Aragorn's blow that struck him square in the jaw. The elf staggered and bumped into the gnarly old oak tree behind him for support, 'Arago-'  
  
'You lost my family because you wanted time alone with Haldir?' Aragorn roared as he grabbed the delicate elf by his green tunic and shoved him against the tree.  
  
'No! I was checking on him because he had not come back from scouting the area!'  
  
'Liar!' he shouted as he threw Legolas into the tree once more.  
  
'Aragorn, old friend, you must believe me! She seduced Haldir and he attacked... me...' he trailed as it clicked in his mind. He looked at Aragorn; eyes clouded over with thought and damp with unshed tears of sorrow. /She seduced Haldir... female vampires are only able to seduce men and women that prefer women... which means... Haldir has to prefer women in order to be seduced, which means... he could never have loved me./  
  
'Legolas? What is wrong?' Aragorn asked when the elf fell silent, despite his anger at the elf for losing his family to the Undead.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
  
  
Once back in Rivendell, Legolas headed directly for his quarter where he lay on his bed and wept. /Haldir never loved me... it was a lie... and I fell for it! I lost Aragorn's family to the Undead... oh gods, help me!/  
  
The grief-stricken elf struck his pillow, barely containing a cry of anguish. /Why must I be so foolish?/ he thought angrily to himself. /Why can I not think before I act? I should have stayed with Arwen and the children! I should have realized Haldir's absence meant that there was an enemy... which would have made it my first priority to accompany Arwen and the children to safety before I searched for Haldir! Damn my foolishness! Because of it, innocents will suffer!/  
  
A little while afterward, Legolas stood and walked to the adjacent bathroom while brushing away stray tears to clean the cut on his hand that was still bleeding freely. He gently washed the drying blood off with a soft, dark cloth, wincing slightly as the fabric brushed against the bare flesh. He went back into the room, searched through his pack, and found some bandages. He applied a healing balm to the cut, and then wrapped it tightly in a pale green bandage. Satisfied with his handiwork, the young prince sighed and walked out to the balcony attached to the main room.  
  
Legolas leant against the intricate wooden railing, enjoying the peaceful breeze that gently blew through his long blond hair, causing him to smile regardless of the pain he was in. He gazed longingly at the blossoming trees around him, spreading many shades of green and many different vibrant pinks and light purples, desperately wanting to have Haldir in his arms.  
  
/But I cannot, for he has chosen the path of darkness, which I will not follow for an unfaithful lover,/ Legolas thought miserably. /Oh, what I would give to have someone to confide in right now.../  
  
Sadly, he leant heavily on the railing, trying to compress his unhappy thoughts. He let his eyes wander over the beautiful landscape, catching on the sight of a few children playing a simple little game. One of the children, a little girl, was blindfolded and was trying to touch the others who were dancing and giggling around her. A boy pulled on her shirt, and she whipped around and tackled him, going down in a heap of arms and legs. She called out his name, and he was then blindfolded and the game proceeded as before.  
  
He smiled, but it quickly flickered into a small frown. Dejectedly he walked back into his room, and was about to go for a walk around the grounds when there was a soft knock at the door. He quickly strode over and opened the door to see Aragorn and Lord Elrond. 'Yes?'  
  
'I would like to have a word with you, Legolas,' Elrond said quietly, while Aragorn remained silent. It did not slip past the elf when Aragorn's eyes lingered on the forming bruise at Legolas' jaw.  
  
'Surely this can wait until the morrow, Lord Elrond?'  
  
'I am afraid, young one, that it cannot.' Legolas nodded in submission, and went to sit on the bed, indicating a chair that Elrond could use. 'Now, Aragorn here has said that you mentioned something about a female vampire, but I want to hear the story from the beginning, if you would be so kind.'  
  
  
  
After the blond elf retold the events, Elrond sat in deep thought while Aragorn kept his eyes to the floor, absorbing what was said. 'This is disturbing news indeed,' Elrond commented quietly. 'We must hold a council at once to discuss this matter and determine how we are going to resolve this problem and rescue those taken.' With this, Lord Elrond exited the room, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone to talk.  
  
The two sat in awkward silence for some moments before Aragorn, who could not stand it anymore, stood up and walked to the window where he placed his hands and forehead gently on the glass. Legolas listened to his friend's movement, keeping his eyes downcast towards the seat Lord Elrond had sat in.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Do you know how it feels to lose someone you love dearly? More than any other object in Middle Earth?'  
  
'Yes,' was the whispered reply. The young elf prince had closed his eyes, trying to ignore the lurch of his heart at the subject.  
  
'Now imagine it three times worse.'  
  
Legolas had nothing to say to this. He knew that it was unbearable to lose a lover, but even more so to lose your family. He could not even fathom how Aragorn could manage this agonizing event.  
  
Before the elf could ponder further, he heard Aragorn weeping softly. Without thinking, he went to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. Aragorn turned and hugged his old friend, clutching, as if he were a child being held by his mother after having a nightmare. Legolas stroked the Ranger's hair, trying to soothe is friend, horrified by the haunted look he saw on his face.  
  
/What have I done?/ the elf thought in dismay. /Why must I always be so damn foolish?/ Suddenly Aragorn recoiled, as if he was bitten by a poisonous snake. Hurt, the prince stepped back. Glaring at the one whom he had just embraced for consolidation, Aragorn turned on his heel and headed for the doorway.  
  
'Aragorn!' Legolas cried, reaching out towards his old friend who stopped at his name. 'I am sorry for your loss, but I feel it as well!'  
  
'You only feel it because you are the one responsible for losing them,' Aragorn hissed, looking back.  
  
'That is not the only reason, Aragorn, but it makes dealing with this worse. I love them as I would love my own. You should know this, of all people.'  
  
'If you really love them, you would not have let the Undead take them.'  
  
'Aragorn, if you were there, she would have seduced you as well! You could not have stopped it, no one could have,' Legolas said, retracting his hand as Aragorn turned to face him. 'I do not think my being there would have been enough to stop it, even though I fought as best I could against the Undead.'  
  
'You could have brought more guards-'  
  
'Arwen would not allow it! She was reluctant to even have Haldir come with us!'  
  
'That is because she knows about your relationship and did not want it to interfere if something like this occurred!'  
  
'I was lucky to get out alive! And if Diphylla knows who they are, she will surely not harm them until she has made an agreement of some sort for you to get them back!'  
  
'By the time we rescue them, they could be worse than dead, regardless of their status!' Aragorn shouted, coming within inches of the prince's face.  
  
'Aragorn, you do not realize what you are up against! This is worse than Sauron, doubt it as you may, but it is true! We had the Ring and we knew that if we destroyed it, we destroyed Sauron. But this new evil, if you cut them down, a simple spell will bring them back! Their bones come back together into their proper positions, and they attack once more! They do not breathe, they do not bleed; you must completely sever the head to stop them, but even then, they come back! We have no idea how to stop these things, nor the Vampire Mage, Diphylla!'  
  
Legolas was going to continue, but Aragorn shoved him backward into the chair Lord Elrond sat in before. 'I do not care what the odds are, or who the enemy is! They have my wife and children, and I will be damned if I do not do something to save them!'  
  
'Aragorn, I will try to help-'  
  
'I do not want your help, Legolas.' And with that, he left.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N: A very special thanks to Enigma Jade for her review! You motivated me to try and get the next chapter out a little faster! ^___^ 


	3. Resolution of Determination

Diphylla the Malevolent - Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Warning: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Here we go, another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Another A/N: '' is Elvish, "" is Common, / / is thought.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Legolas decided that he needed a walk more than before after his talk with Aragorn. The Ranger's last words hurt him much more than any physical blow had ever done before.  
  
Trembling a little, the blond elf stood from the chair he was forced into and brushed some stray strands of hair behind his slightly pointed ear. He brought his hand up to temple and massaged it in a clock-wise rotation, trying to clear his mind and release some of the stress.  
  
/'I don't want your help'/ he thought bitterly, /but you need it Aragorn. You need all the help you can get if you want to defeat Diphylla.../  
  
Shaking his head and crossing his arms as if to embrace himself, Legolas walked slowly out of the room, leaving the door open. He wandered out onto the grounds surrounding the various structures of Rivendell, and nearly stumbled over some children who ran past him, chasing each other. Legolas felt a smile tug at his lips, but it did not stay there for long, and was soon replaced with a small frown.  
  
Legolas knew that Aragorn was angry with him for losing his family to the Undead, and had every right to express his anger, but it still hurt. After spending so much time together during their journey to destroy the Ring and rescue Merry and Pippin, it was hard for them not to become friends, and it is always hard when friends are livid at each other.  
  
He did not want Aragorn angry with him, but there was nothing he could do to reason with him. No matter what he said, Aragorn always countered it with the mistake Legolas made that morning. It was also the reason he did not want Legolas' aid.  
  
/I must do something,/ Legolas decided. /I have to get Arwen and his children back, but... where do I start? When we were up against Sauron, we knew that we needed to cast the Ring into the fire of Mount Doom, but this Diphylla does not seem to have a real domain./  
  
Shaking his head at the lack of basic information about Diphylla that he needed in order to even attempt to save Aragorn's family, he hugged himself harder. He felt so alone, despite all of the elves about him, and now he had one less person he could talk to, because he was the last one in Middle Earth he could go to right now.  
  
/Sure, I can go and find the Halflings, but we never became friends... Gimli is fine on a journey, but no help in a situation like the one I am in,/ Legolas thought glumly. /I wish Haldir was here./  
  
  
  
'Lord Elrond, I do not mean to offend you with my next words, but how in Middle Earth can you even think to ask me this?'  
  
'Aragorn, I know how you feel towards the prince at this moment in time-'  
  
'He lost my family to the Undead; of course I feel this way!'  
  
'You must put your anger aside, for you and your family's sake,' Lord Elrond stated, his patience thinning. 'For if you do not, you will have lost the critical assistance needed in order to rescue them.'  
  
Aragorn fell silent, knowing that Lord Elrond was right, but not willing to forgive Legolas just yet. It was still too soon to the tragedy.  
  
'He will be a vital part of this, for he is the only one who has fought the Undead and not become one of Diphylla's pawns that we know about. He has useful information that is required to brief the forces we send against Diphylla, and with his skill, that you have previously witnessed from your journey with the Ring, you will have a chance to save your family. Without him, you will not make it.'  
  
Aragorn sighed heavily and said, 'I know that you are right, and what I must do... but I loathe the thought of doing it.'  
  
'You must get over what happened, Aragorn. He could not have stopped it, you of all people should know that, and nothing you do can change the past.' Elrond paused, 'I will talk with you again later, Aragorn.'  
  
Aragorn recognized this as the closing of the conversation, so he nodded, looking around and saw the one they were formerly talking about, walking aimlessly while watching the children playing. He stood debating with himself whether or not he really wanted to talk to the prince right now, and after a few moments he started walking over to the blond elf.  
  
  
  
Legolas smiled as one of the children, a little girl, tackled one of the boys in their little game and were both having a fit of giggles. He was never allowed to play when he was younger, for he was a prince and princes did not play games. They studied many different subjects, ranging from war strategy to learning new languages, practiced various skills such as archery and playing an instrument, and behaved for their parents.  
  
As the prince looked up, deciding where he was going to roam next, he noticed Aragorn walking to him, so he stood, waiting for him, with his eyes on the ground, gathering his determination for what he was going to say.  
  
'Legolas, I need to talk to you.'  
  
'I do not want to talk to you at this moment, Aragorn.'  
  
Aragorn sighed in exasperation, 'I am sorry about before, I was upset.' When the blond elf said nothing in response, Aragorn continued. 'I talked to Lord Elrond, and we have decided to hold a council on how we will rescue my family. We want you to speak at it, and explain what we are up against to the others there. They will then brief their groups later.'  
  
'When will this council be?'  
  
'This evening.'  
  
'Fair enough. I am leaving on the morrow, so if you need any more information than that given at the council, please speak to me afterwards.'  
  
'What?' Aragorn exclaimed, taken aback at the decision of the elf. 'Where?'  
  
'I am going back to Mirkwood.'  
  
'Why? We need you here!'  
  
'You only need me for the council.'  
  
'We need your skills in the upcoming conflict! You cannot leave now when we need you the most!' Aragorn stated indignantly.  
  
After a few moments of pause, 'I leave at dawn.'  
  
'Stubborn elf! How dare you even think about leaving when it is because of you that this has happened!' the Ranger shouted in rage, pushing Legolas violently. The other elves in the area were starting to stare at the scene Aragorn was causing.  
  
'You do not think at all, Aragorn! All you are thinking about is your wife and children! I am thinking about everyone who has been taken!' the elf said tightly. 'I am not going back to Mirkwood because I do not care, it is because I am more concerned than you could ever imagine! I am going back to Mirkwood to find a way to save all of the women and children that have been taken!' He paused a moment, glaring at the Ranger who was turning red in his fury, and said quietly, 'It is now evident to me that you do not worry about anyone other than yourself.'  
  
The slap rang clearly through the clearing where the two were in contention, breaking everyone out of their astonishment at this dispute. 'How dare you,' Aragorn snarled at the elf who was standing defiantly, hands clenched. 'Never say that again.'  
  
Mothers of the children who Legolas stood watching earlier started hushing their children inside, and others left quietly, as if afraid to attract one of their attentions. They did not want their children to witness the scene, lest it be brought up at an inconvenient time, as children usually do to the discomfort of the parents.  
  
The elf prince turned to leave but was stopped by a rough hand on his shoulder, 'I am not done talking to you yet, Legolas.'  
  
'I have no desire to speak with you at the moment, Aragorn. Now if you will,' he said while brushing Aragorn's hand off, 'I am going off to pack.'  
  
'Well, I want to talk to you, so you must stay and hear me out.'  
  
'You have clearly stated all that I need to hear, Aragorn.'  
  
Impatiently, Aragorn grabbed Legolas' wrist and started dragging him towards the deserted training area, because the stares were disconcerting for the Ranger. Once there, Legolas crossed his arms, glaring at his old friend.  
  
Aragorn ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm his temper. He knew the elf was right: he was just thinking about himself and his family, but one does need to worry about kin. He looked at the prince, noticing the red mark where he had struck him.  
  
'Legolas, I am thinking about my family, but I am also thinking about the others. How can I not?' The elf looked skeptical, still recalling the instant minutes before. 'But we do need you, Legolas. The information you have his valuable, and you are a skilled fighter. I beg of you not to go back to Mirkwood.'  
  
The elf stood, contemplating, eyes focused on the ground for a few moments. 'We need to gather the elves at Mirkwood in order for the attack to be strong enough do any damage.'  
  
'We can send a messenger.'  
  
'But Aragorn, we do not know where this Diphylla dwells... and if we do not find out soon, she will be too powerful for any force to defeat.'  
  
The two stood silent for a moment, 'I still do not know what we shall do,' the Ranger said, putting his hands on the elf's shoulders to emphasize, 'but we must try. I will stop at nothing until this new malevolence is stopped.'  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N: Well, what didja think?? Was it ok? I was planning for a bigger argument, but then I got writer's block and decided a fight can happen later. ^___^  
  
Also, thanks Enigma Jade, Lady Legolas, Burrito, and Fei Jiao for your comments! I really appreciated it! 


	4. The Three Day Journey

Diphylla the Malevolent - Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Warning: Grossness! Decaying stuff! And I am trying (key word there: TRYING) to make it pretty graphic, so if you do not have the stomach for it, make sure a bucket is nearby!  
  
A/N: New chapter! ^___^ Hope you like it!  
  
Another A/N: '' is Elvish, "" is Common, / / is thought.  
  
- - - - -  
  
'May you go now, with Elbereth's guidance and blessing.'  
  
Legolas stood along with the rest of the persons attending the council, and started to filter out of the room, off to do whatever tasks they were assigned to or those they volunteered for. The blond elf searched the crowd, and headed over to Aragorn who was standing with Lord Elrond who had ended the council.  
  
The meeting had been very tedious. He had had to brief everyone on the Diphylla and her Undead, and was frequently asked to repeat information when the others were putting forth their suggestions on what to do. This had bored him greatly, and was he was anxious to head out.  
  
It was determined that they would send couriers to each town within three days journey, gathering men and women with fighting experience to compile an army to fight Diphylla. A few would stay behind and protect the village, with instructions to head for the nearest town if attacked by overwhelming odds. If driven out of a few towns, they would eventually mass together in large enough numbers to protect everyone in a settlement, and hopefully drive the attackers off.  
  
Legolas and a few other light riding elves volunteered would set out and inform the nearest towns of the plan, for all had heard of the mysterious attacks that were happening recently. They would then send off fresh messengers who would then repeat what they had down. The prince was going to Mirkwood, for it was after all the city where he had lived.  
  
The prince glided over to the Ranger, 'Aragorn, I want to head off tonight.'  
  
'Legolas, you must rest. Elves are not impervious to fatigue,' the Ranger stated, eyes serious.  
  
Sighing, the elf said, 'I know that, my friend, but I would feel more comfortable if I reached Mirkwood soon. I have had a sense of impending threat since our conversation earlier, and I would much prefer to gather the forces together as soon as possible.'  
  
'Then I shall go with you.'  
  
'Aragorn, both of us know that we would make an ideal target.'  
  
'You will make a perfect target if you ride out tonight alone,' Aragorn said. The prince crossed his arms in impatience, seeing as he desired to depart as soon as possible. 'Legolas, after all that has happened today... you must rest. I can see your need for respite as if it was written plainly on your brow.'  
  
The elf smiled and shook his head, 'I feel as though I have a tremendous weight pulling on me, both mental and physical... and perhaps you are right, but the shadow of warning is growing in my mind.'  
  
'I will not allow you to depart until dawn, Legolas,' Aragorn stated firmly, and cutting off whatever objection the elf was going to give, 'I cannot bear to lose you too.'  
  
Sighing, Legolas looked downward, knowing that the Ranger was trying to protect him, but the sense of forthcoming trouble was almost overwhelming. 'Very well... I shall stay here tonight, but I shall ride at dawn.'  
  
'That is all that I ask, and... I would feel more at ease if you could ride with a few others, because it is safer in numbers.'  
  
'That is just begging for trouble, Aragorn. You should know that, for you are the Ranger!' the elf protested. 'If Diphylla somehow found out about a small party heading out from Rivendell, she would expect that it was protecting something, as it would be.'  
  
'At least if there was an ambush, one might be able to make it to safety!'  
  
'Are you really willing to compensate so many?' the elf said softly, looking Aragorn in the eyes.  
  
The Ranger stood silent for a moment. If they sent out a group of three, and assuming each was ambushed, but one made it out, one would escape for every two that were caught. Considering how many towns they were going to ride to, they would lose too many, also building Diphylla's army for her. 'No... but I still will not allow you to leave until the morrow.'  
  
'I know, Aragorn,' the elf smiled at his old friend, but it slowly became a frown. 'I must go pack now. Farewell, if I do not see you later.'  
  
Legolas left, heading for his rooms, and Aragorn signaled to the stable- master who came over, with a quizzical look on his face, 'Yes?'  
  
'Will you make sure that no one departs until the morrow, as decided?'  
  
'Yes sir, and Elbereth bless.'  
  
  
  
Awakening at the sound of birds singing stridently outside his window, Legolas rose, and went to the adjacent bathroom where steaming water was in the bathtub. After a quick wash, he dressed in a white shirt, throwing a forest green tunic over it, pale green stockings, and his belt.  
  
He pulled on his soft brown boots, put on his arm bracers, and his elfish cloak that he received on his journey to destroy the Ring. He then attached his long dagger and his quiver. Grabbing his bow and small pack, he left the room; satisfied that he had gotten everything.  
  
The prince strode to the stable, and found that he was the first of the couriers to have arrived. He need not wait for them, for he had the longest path of them all. The others were going to towns within a day's ride, but his was a three-day journey if he went at top speeds. He was planning to stop in a village each night for rest.  
  
He heard the sound of breathing and turned to see a stable hand sound asleep. The elf chuckled, /Aragorn is much too untrusting./  
  
For this kind of journey, he needed a light mount, so he was taking Elbereth, his horse. She was named after the goddess that most of the elves use. Patting her, Legolas told her quietly what they were going to do and where they were going to go. The mare snorted her approval, so he gave her an apple, and then started to brush her down, since there would be no time while they was on the road.  
  
After a few minutes of grooming his horse, the elf started saddling her, and was about to set out when he heard Aragorn coming. He turned and saw the Ranger, 'Good morning, Aragorn.'  
  
His old friend nodded, but stayed silent, simply watching Legolas make his last check on his equipment. After a few moments, the elf was finished getting ready and looked at the Ranger, 'I must head out, for I have stayed as long as I can.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Do not worry, Aragorn. We will get your family back. I promise.'  
  
'Legolas, it is not them I am worried about at this moment, it is you. I do agonize for them largely, but because of the immediate task, I am concerned about you.'  
  
'You should not be so.'  
  
'Of course I should! I am your friend,' Aragorn stated, and looking downward he added softly, 'and I am truly sorry for being so harsh to you yesterday. You did not deserve what I did to you.'  
  
'That is all right...' he whispered, not being able to bear the sadness that returned to him as the conversation continued.  
  
'No it is not. I can see it in your eyes, Legolas. The deep, aching pain that you feel when you lose someone you love...' he trailed. 'Not only did you lose Haldir yesterday... you lost me as well because of my behavior. After the way I acted, three times no less... No one is immune to what I put you through, Legolas. No one.'  
  
At this point the Ranger looked up at the elf, not missing the hurting in his eyes. 'But I am so sorry, and I cannot even think to forgive myself, much less ask for your forgiveness.'  
  
'What is done is done... there is nothing we do can undo it, only accept it or absolve one another, and put it behind us...'  
  
'Something like this is not easily forgotten, Legolas!'  
  
'Yes, but we must forgive and forget, Aragorn,' the elf said, putting a hand on the Ranger's slumped shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. 'But the only way to put it out of mind is to be exonerated, and my forgiveness you have always had... despite what happened.'  
  
The Ranger grasped the elf's delicate hand, clutching slightly, trying to hide his tears. 'Oh Legolas, I am so sorry...'  
  
'There is nothing to be regretful about anymore, Aragorn,' the elf said, smiling, 'my friend.'  
  
At this, Aragorn embraced the elf, hugging him tightly as if he was going to fade away while they were standing there. He wept softly into the prince's shoulder, tears dampening Legolas' tunic. He ran his nimble fingers through the Ranger's dark, wavy hair, trying to resist lamenting as well, but knowing that it would only make the situation more depressing.  
  
'I must be going now, Aragorn,' the elf whispered quietly into the Ranger's ear, hugging his friend for one moment longer, and then he stepped back. 'Do what you must do here, and I shall be back soon. Farewell,' and with that the elf grabbed the reins and pulled himself up and swung his leg over the side of his horse, in one graceful movement. He whispered to Elbereth, and she started off at a canter.  
  
'Be safe.'  
  
Two days full of riding past, and Legolas was now on the final day. Elbereth was used to these kinds of journeys, even though the prince did not go on them often, because he let messengers borrow her since she was one of the fastest mounts. Legolas on the other hand, was not used to this kind of riding. Over time he had less need for riding, for they had to go by foot more often. The constant riding was making his joints stiff and his body sore.  
  
/I will be most thankful when I finally reach Mirkwood,/ he thought to himself. He would rest there for a few days, until they decided which warriors would go back to form the army against Diphylla. He would then return with them, at their slower pace.  
  
Legolas was jolted out of his thoughts as a dark feeling overcame him. He urged Elbereth faster, while keeping all of his senses alert. A minute later he thought he saw something, but when he focused on the spot where it was, it was gone. Suddenly he heard a roar and was knocked off of his horse by a clawed paw that slit four tears in his tunic. He looked up and saw a bear, stunned and shocked.  
  
The thing that shocked him was that the bear was decaying. It had dried blood smeared near an arrow through its chest and its eyes had small holes in them, from where he could see small worms in each and the wound. He grimaced and was surprised when his stomach did not reject his meager breakfast from the morning.  
  
The bear swiped at him, but the elf rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet, taking out his bow. The bear lurched towards him and he shot an arrow into its forehead. It stood for a moment in suspended animation, and then fell heavily to the ground.  
  
Before he could regain his breath, something jumped onto his shoulder and started clawing at his shoulder. He cried out and ripped the thing from his shoulder, throwing it to the ground where it lay moving. It was the skeleton of a squirrel. On impact the creature's leg bones shattered, and the pieces flew everywhere, leaving the squirrel incapable of attacking him again for it could not get up.  
  
Sensing another presence, the elf whipped around and shot and the target with pinpoint accuracy, except the arrow never connected with its target. Instead, it bounced off of a magical shield with a five-foot diameter around the caster.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? Another messenger? And none other than the prince of Mirkwood himself!"  
  
The elf kept his eyes and ears open, even though the undead animals around him had stopped when Diphylla spoke. 'Elbereth, go!' he called to the horse, who went unnoticed by the other animals. She took off immediately, knowing her way back to Mirkwood. He noticed Diphylla flinch at the horse's name, but that did not stop her for long.  
  
"Galash no hontono!" she yelled to her party. They took off after Elbereth, wolf skeletons in the lead. Knowing that he could not help his horse now, he kept himself focused on Diphylla. "Well, have you thought about my offer from before? That wench was awfully quick to decide for you all."  
  
"What have you done with them?"  
  
"Nothing much... yet," she said in Common, her mouth turning upward in a wicked smile. "You should see the children... they are completely terrified by the Undead guards, and even more so of me."  
  
She paused for a moment in which she said a spell, summoning more creatures. Legolas jumped back in surprise and disgust as a skeleton clawed its way up through the dirt in front of him, and then it went to the edge of the small circle he was enclosed in. He heard a rustle in the bushes to his right, and he saw a small dragon appear. It had a few arrows in it, which had probably killed it, some of its scales had fallen off, revealing discolored flesh, and parts of him were rotting.  
  
"You know your friends will end up like that eventually, Legolas," she drawled, knowing that the elf despised anything that was repulsive.  
  
His attention then focused back on her, and he asked the question that he could not hold back, "What have you done to Haldir?"  
  
She cackled at this, enjoying the look of horror that came to the prince's face. "Oh yes, he was quite pleasurable. He is also one of the guards who are watching over your Ranger friend's family. You should hear her try to talk him into releasing them! But enough about them, it is time to talk about you! What will it be? Join me willingly or be torn apart?"  
  
"I will never join you," he spat.  
  
"You would have make a powerful ally, Legolas Greenleaf, but now you have sealed your fate. Kathliné incé."  
  
At once all of the animals charged. The nimble elf shot a few of the half rotted creatures before they reached him, and then drew his dagger out and slashed at a wolf skeleton that jumped at him, cutting its vertebrate column, severing the head from the rest of the body. He continued picking off the ones that came at him singly, but very quickly the slower animals caught up and he was assaulted by many at the same time.  
  
He cried in pain as he felt a searing pain in the back of his leg. The prince quickly changed his hold on the knife and sliced the wolf's skull off at the base. His senses were screaming at him as he kept destroying one after another.  
  
At last he stood panting, for all of the creatures were immobilized, and Diphylla applauded, "Good job, Legolas. I knew you could do it."  
  
Sheathing his dagger, the prince turned and took off running towards Mirkwood's city, knowing he could never defeat Diphylla by himself. Taken aback at this unexpected flight, she started muttering a spell, which he recognized from before.  
  
He heard the animals bodies repairing themselves, and saw some of their bodies actually get up, find their heads, and place them back into their proper position where they were magically reattached. This propelled him faster, but he was losing energy fast because of the tear in his leg, which was growing with every movement, ripping more flesh apart and bleeding heavier.  
  
Legolas heard a shrill cry and risked a glance back. He had forgotten about the dragon. It was running as fast as its little legs could carry, using his leathery wings to drive itself faster still.  
  
In the distance he heard some shouting, knowing he was approaching Mirkwood fast, and he could hear the dragon gaining on him. He knew that he could not fight a dragon, disregarding its size, for you needed certain weapons or magic, and you needed to know its weaknesses.  
  
/One needs specific weapons to defeat certain enemies.../ he thought as an idea burst in his head.  
  
During that moment, as he drew towards the walls of the city, he stumbled for he was not concentrating on ignoring the pain of his leg. This gave the dragon enough time to catch up and tackle Legolas.  
  
The elf rolled over, causing the reptile to lose its footing, but its claws ripped his shoulders as it tried to hold on. He grabbed his dagger and slashed at the creature, cutting its wing off. It howled in pain, giving him enough time to get up.  
  
Enraged, the dragon leaped at Legolas as he sidestepped and sliced at it, making a long cut across the side of its head. The creature whipped its body about, claws lashing, and bit the elf's right wrist, causing him to cry out and drop the dagger. The reptile held on while the prince pried vainly at its jaws, sinking his teeth in while still clawing at Legolas' exposed body.  
  
When the prince was about collapse from the excruciating pain, he heard a light swoosh as an arrow came flying and embedded itself in the dragon's head. The creature shrieked, releasing his victim and turned towards its attacker. Before it could finish turning, four more arrows pierced its scales, killing the thing once more.  
  
Legolas heard movement behind him, realizing that the other resurrected animals were coming. He went as fast as he could to the gate where two elves pulled him inside and closed the entrance.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N: So, what didja think?? Any good? Dying to know what happens next? Me too! (j/k, j/k) It was nice to get out this burst of creativity or whatever you wanna call it. Now maybe I'll sleep at night (or then again, maybe not...)  
  
Another A/N: And a very special thanks to Enigma Jade, Fei Jiao, Lady of Legolas for their continued reviews on my story! ^___^ 


	5. The Library Dreamwalk

**Diphylla the Malevolent** – _Chapter 5_

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Warning: Same as before.

A/N: In this chapter, we get to meet Legolas' brothers and sister (who have made up [for I only know that he is the youngest]).

Another A/N: '' is Elvish, "" is Common, / / is thought.

- - - - -

'He is waking up!'

Legolas' eyes fluttered open as he slowly came back to consciousness. He had a pounding headache, and his body was sore all over. Ever so slowly, he sat himself up, noticing the many bandages wrapped tightly around his arms, wrist, and torso, and he could also feel some on his legs that were hidden under a white bed sheet.

'Welcome, brother.'

The prince looked up to see his eldest brother, looking down at him, green eyes twinkling. 'Elémir! It is so good to see you!'

'And you, Legolas. It has been too long!'

'I am delighted you made it here alive,' stated a new, soft voice. He looked over his sister, noticing that her wavy, long, blonde hair had not changed at all, and her amethyst eyes still danced.

'Anodien and I have been anxious,' Elémir said. 'When we heard of your arrival we were very pleased, but when we heard about the condition you arrived in, we became worried.'

'I am sorry to have troubled you,' the young prince apologized, casting his eyes downward. 'I was ambushed, and I did not fight hard enough.'

'That is not true, Legolas, for I saw you fighting off the dragon,' Anodien said. 'No elf can take on a dragon without the proper weapons... but I sense this one was different somehow.'

'It was... The dragon is an Undead, and under Diphylla's power. She is the reason for why I have come.'

'I shall go fetch Fówyn,' Elémir suggested. 'I imagine that he would like to know why as well.' With that, he left, leaving the two to talk.

'How have things been at Rivendell? How is Haldir?' At this, the prince looked away, his heart and stomach lurching. 'Legolas? Legolas, have I said something that I should not have?'

For a few moments, the young elf could not bring himself to say anything, but he reasoned that his sister deserved to know. 'H-Haldir... he has joined Diphylla,' he whispered, barely audible.

'How did this happen?' Anodien asked, taken aback, trying to keep the sadness from of her voice.

'She seduced him.'

She pondered this for a minute, before saying the thing she hated to say the most, 'But I thought he loved you?'

'I did too.'

Before Anodien could say anything, Elémir came back in, followed closely by Fówyn. His brothers sat down in the two vacant chairs next to the bed, 'Legolas! My heart rejoices to see you!'

'And mine you, Fówyn.'

'Elémir has told me that you arrived with a message, all the way from Rivendell.'

'I have.' There was silence for a few moments while Legolas' siblings waited for him to continue. The prince did not want to explain his message because he did not want his brothers to go to war. Legolas started to feel a sinking feeling, regretting that he had volunteered to come to his home.

'Legolas, what is this urgent message?'

'A vampire mage has learned dark magic and can bring animals, men, elves, dwarves, and others back from the dead. She has made an Undead army and is planning on destroying Middle Earth. Her army is worse than orcs and goblins. It does not need sleep or food, it only needs to kill and the vampires feed on the blood from the slaughters.'

Legolas noticed his brothers cringe, but his sister sat patiently. 'Elrond has decided to compile an army of the best fighters in each town. Some soldiers will stay behind in each, and if attacked by overwhelming odds, the residents will flee to the next town so their forces will be greater.'

After a few minutes of silence, Fówyn asked, 'How are we supposed to fight against an army that is almost invincible?'

'Gandalf and some other mages are searching ancient documents to find a spell that will stop the Undead of the army. Diphylla has all the dark creatures on her side.'

'That does not answer my question, Legolas. How are we supposed to fight the Undead? From what I have gathered, this Diphylla can just raise them up again!'

'Like any spell, this one costs her energy. I am assuming that she can only use it so many times before she cannot cast again,' Elémir said.

'Assuming will get us killed,' Fówyn stated darkly. There was a tense quiet before Fówyn said, 'I will go inform father.'

'I will go with you. Thank you, Legolas. We shall see you at dinner if you feel up to it,' Elémir suggested hopefully.

'We shall see. Thank you, and send my regards to father,' and with that the two brothers left. 'Anodien?'

'Yes, Legolas?'

'I was wondering if I could go to the library soon.'

'Of course! How are you feeling now?'

'A little better.'

'What is it that you wish to look up? Maybe I could bring the book to you?'

'No thank you, Anodien. I am just going to wander...'

'Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me. I hope to see you at dinner, Legolas.'

'I too.'

- - -

Legolas roamed the halls of his old abode, running his hand of the intricate designs of the railings, and admiring the familiar rooms. The young prince had decided to take the long way to the library, and enjoy the little time he could spend at Mirkwood.

When he finally came to the library, a familiar voice called his name. The young prince looked around and found his oldest friend.

'Larthwain!'

'Legolas! It has been too long!'

The two embraced briefly and Legolas replied, 'Yes, it has, my friend.'

'What is Elbereth's name are you doing here? I thought you were residing at Lord Elrond's house in Rivendell?'

'I was, but I have come with urgent news. I suspect I will be forced to inform everyone at dinner.'

'Well, it is a tough life to be a prince,' Larthwain said airily, eyes sparkling.

'But some of us are forced to live it,' the prince replied, holding his head up high while flicking his golden hair over his shoulder. The two laughed and then Larthwain asked, 'Well, what are you doing here? Do you want me to find a book for you?'

'That would be very nice, if you could.'

The older elf nodded and walked briskly off. This gave Legolas a moment to gaze around the library that he had spent a great time of his childhood walking around and reading in. The young prince wandered over to the window and put his hand to the glass, letting his fingers absorb the cool. Slowly he leant his head against the window, and the dark thoughts that had been haunting him in his dreamwalking returned.

Legolas felt like a whirlpool of sorrow had engulfed him ever since Diphylla had seduced Haldir. The prince could not stop thinking about him and wondering if Haldir had ever loved him. The young elf longed to be in Haldir's arms again, but had a sinking feeling that he could never even see him again.

'Legolas? Are you all right?'

The prince was jerked from his murky thoughts and he whirled to face Larthwain. 'I-I am fine.'

'Are you sure? Your bright spirit seems to be dim. Very dim... it is almost like you are not the same Legolas that left here.'

'I am not the same Legolas you knew before... but the darkness you sense is not what caused it. Sauron did.'

Legolas looked away, shoulders drooping. Larthwain was becoming very worried. At first he had thought that Legolas' sad demeanor was because he blamed himself for being ambushed on his way to Mirkwood. He had a growing fear that it was something more complex that was slowly engulfing his friend.

'Would you like to dreamwalk with me?'

'I do not want to burden you with my sorrows, Larthwain.'

'I am your friend; it is the least I can do.' The older elf held out his hand and was slightly surprised when the prince walked over and clasped it. Larthwain led them over to some soft chairs and put the book down on a nearby table.

Once the two of them were seated they prepared for their dreamwalk. They kept their hands clasped together as they lost themselves. They appeared on a green path. Legolas looked up at Larthwain, wanting confirmation to continue the walk. The librarian nodded and Legolas led the way.

Larthwain kept his eyes open, trying to absorb all the details he saw. At first the scenery looked exactly like that in his dreamwalks, but less than a minute of walking he noticed some major changes.

Legolas' friend was pained to see dying trees littering the fields. Dark clouds blocked out the sun and a chilly wind picked up. Larthwain shivered and was startled as a Ringwraith drake flew by inches above his head, screeching. He hurried next to his friend, scared of what he would see next.

Spider webs were starting to cover everything, and there was less and less green to be seen. Someone sitting on a rock a few feet away, looking in the distance. Larthwain had not noticed him before, but froze as he realized who it was, and screamed.

- - -

Larthwain jerked back into his own body and sat there shaking, looking at the prince with a mixture of fear and pity. 'H-how can you st-stand dreamwalking? I-it must be h-hard,' he said cautiously.

'At least I can see him there.'

'What happened?'

The prince looked away and slouched. 'Diphylla.'

Larthwain gasped, for he had heard the news of Diphylla going around. She was the cause of the recent attacks. 'But... But how is he in your dreamwalk? He cannot visit the paths if he is Undead!'

'The Haldir in my dreamwalk is just a shadow.'

'You should talk to someone, Legolas. It is not healthy to be plagued by this pain!'

'I do not need to talk to someone, Larthwain.'

'Yes you do! It is tearing you apart! If you do not-'

'Do not presume to tell me what I must or must not do, Larthwain!' Legolas stated angrily as he stood up.

His friend mimicked him and stood also, 'I cannot order you to, but I am merely suggesting that you let go of your pride and talk to someone! Your dreams are haunting you. You lack the beauty that should be there! If you do not do something soon, you will be forever engulfed by this darkness!'

'I cannot.' Legolas looked away, knowing Larthwain was right. 'I am sorry, Larthwain.' There was a tender pause before the prince said, 'I should go now. I want to be alone before dinner.'

As the prince walked away, Larthwain remembered the book. 'Legolas, here! I remembered it used to be one of your favorites.'

'Thank you, Larthwain. Elbereth bless.'

'And you, Legolas.'

- - -

Legolas went back to his room, for lack of another place to go, and because he wanted some privacy. He quietly closed the door and flopped ungracefully onto his extremely comfortable bed. The prince's golden hair flowed around him and he stretched and laid on his side, with his head on his pillow.

The prince then remembered the book that Larthwain had selected for him. He felt bad about raising his voice at his old friend, knowing that he was just trying to help him. Larthwain was right about everything; Legolas should talk to someone, and his dreamwalks were scary. It did not matter to him as long as he could see Haldir.

He jerked himself from his thoughts before they could consume him again. Legolas grabbed the book and opened to his favorite poem. It was about a young boy who tried many foolish things to impress a young maiden. After he had a few chuckles, remembering a few times he had done something foolish to impress a female, he opened to a random page. He recognized the poem as one that he had never really understood the meaning of.

"There is a stone of night, 

Will make vampires feed, 

But the beautiful stone of light, 

Will cure all those in need." 

And then it all clicked.

- - -

Since I'm a sadistic lil bitch, I will make you and Legolas suffer. :D You will find out more at the next chapter!

Special thanks to those who have encouraged me to continue the story! ^___^ I hope this chapter was decent and sorry I took so long to put it out! (damn you, writer's block!!)

Oh yes! Announcement! If you would like me to sendja an e-mail next time I add a chapter, include it in your review (since my new chapters are infrequent). ^__^

Cya next time!


	6. Bright Stones of Light

**Diphylla the Malevolent** – _Chapter 6_

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Warning: Same as before.

A/N: I meant to say this in the last chapter: I recently saw the 2nd LoTR film, and we're just gonna pretend that the elves didn't leave, and Aragorn is Elendil or whatever, but everyone calls him Aragorn because he doesn't like being referred to as that. ^___^;; Oh yeah, and Haldir didn't die like in the movie.

Another A/N: '' is Elvish, "" is Common, / / is thought.

- - - - -

Legolas jumped off of his soft bed and ran out to the hall, as fast as he could on his hurting legs. He ran down the hall, searching for the room where his father was supposed to be holding a meeting to figure out a way to fight against Diphylla. As he was running, he saw Fówyn talking with an elf he did not recognize so he slowed his pace to a quick walk.

'Fówyn, I must speak to father at once!' Legolas said, urgency plaguing his voice as he waved the poetry book. He knew that his father would not want to be disturbed, and it would help if his brother were there to support him. Not to mention he had no idea where they were meeting.

'Calm down, brother! You will see him at dinner!' Fówyn stated, eyeing his younger brother and the book he was holding with worry. 

'I must speak to him _immediately_!' Legolas exclaimed, while trying to keep his voice down.

'What in Middle Earth could be so important?'

'How to stop Diphylla's army!' This statement earned a gasp from Legolas' brother. Fówyn knew the significance of that statement and grabbed his younger brother's arm and they ran as fast as gracefully possible to where Thranduil should be. The two burst through the door, interrupting the meeting.

'What is the meaning of this?' roared one of the older elves sitting there.

'We are sorry for the intrusion-'

'And so you should be!'

'Enough,' the king said quietly. 'What is it that you have come to say? Could it have waited until later?'

'No, it cannot,' Fówyn said quickly. 'Legolas claims to know how to stop Diphylla's army!'

'Really?' Thranduil asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

'Yes, father,' Legolas said softly. 'I have, by chance, come upon a passage that could possibly defeat the Undead.' The young prince took out the book and recited the poem for the assembly. 

"There is a stone of night, 

Will make vampires feed, 

But the beautiful stone of light, 

Will cure all those in need." 

The elves sat there silently, blankly staring at him, not quite understanding what Legolas was trying to say. The young prince sighed in exasperation, not knowing how to convey what he was reading off. Then he had an idea and pulled out a necklace from under his shirt. It had a white pendant in the middle that shimmered every time it caught a beam of light.

'This is the pendant that my father gave me when I set out to defy Sauron long ago. It is also the one stated in the poem,' Legolas said, trying to keep his voice from becoming unseemly for a prince. His father had insisted that he take the pendant on his journey for luck and protection. It was also a coveted heirloom of the Mirkwood kingdom.

There was a muttering among the council, some were repeating the verses and others were saying things he could not hear.

'So...' Thranduil said, 'That is one of the legendary Bright Stones. If I know my myths, then there are five more of those stones. One in Rivendell, Gondor, Rohan, Lothlorien, and Isengard. And also, if what you say is true about Isengard betraying the alliance we once had, then it has become a Dark Stone.'

'That is only a legend!' the arrogant elf from before stated. 'That is just a fable told to awe the Men's children.'

'The One Ring was told as a story too, for everyone except the elves forgot about Sauron's evil,' Legolas said darkly.

'How dare you speak to me in that tone-'

'Silence!' Thranduil ordered. 'You are not to say another word, Lord Rarlane. If you cannot control yourself, you may leave.'

Rarlane bit back a reply, knowing that he would get kicked out of the meeting if he said anything. He resolved to sit there and glower at the prince.

'I have heard,' started an older female elf hesitantly. She continued when Thranduil nodded his approval, 'That if one holds the light stone over a golden bowl, a precious light liquid will seep into it. This liquid can be used to heal any ailment. But, if one holds a night stone over a silver bowl, an evil dark liquid will seep out, which can contaminate anything it touches. It is also told that is sustains evil creatures' bloodlust.'

Thranduil glanced over at one of the pages and nodded. The young boy left and the king said, 'We shall see if this idea works.'

There was a minute of silence before the door opened and the page reappeared. He handed a golden bowl to the king and bowed out. Thranduil placed the bowl on the table and indicated that Legolas should test the jewel. The prince became slightly nervous and had to control the shaking of his arm as he held the chain of the necklace about the bowl. At first nothing happened, and he noticed Rarlane smirking out of the corner of his eye. Then there was a bright white light that trickled into the bowl.

'Now we are ready to fight.'

- - -

Legolas headed back to his room to rest. His body had still not recovered completely from the ambush and the running from earlier had worn him out. The prince was not sure if he was going to go to the dinner hall at all that night. He was sure Elémir would relay the message from Rivendell. He was also certain that Fówyn would tell about the stone of light. At that moment there were elves riding to Rivendell, Gondor, Rohan, and Lothlorien to inform the leaders of this important news. There were also elves right now using the stone of light to make the precious light liquid that they were going to coat the swords and arrows of every warrior with.

The young prince sat down on a soft chair covered with a leaf pattern to his right. He needed to rest his legs because it felt like the cuts were on fire and about to reopen. His head was also starting to pound again, especially where he had made contact with the ground when the bear attacked him.

'Good work, Prince Legolas,' said a voice that the young elf did not wish to hear right then. 'Why, are you all right? You do not look so well!'

'I am fine, Lord Rarlane. I do not wish to converse right now, so please leave me be,' he replied with as much courtesy as he could muster.

'Is that how you treat someone who is asking about your condition? I am surprised that your father, King Thranduil, puts up with your insolence!'

'I would appreciate your kindness to ask how I am feeling, but I know that what you say is not sincere,' Legolas said coldly as he stood up.

'Well, it is hard to be sympathetic to someone so impertinent! If your father will not put you in your place, I will!' Rarlane snarled as he slapped the prince across the face. There was a gasp from some lady elves standing by the windows. 

Rarlane was about to make a snide comment when Legolas backhanded him across the jaw. 'Do not touch me. Do not come near me ever again, Lord Rarlane.'

'You cannot say that. You are younger than I-'

'That is an order from a prince, and must be obeyed. Do you understand Lord Rarlane?' When there was no reply he repeated more loudly, 'Do you understand?'

'Yes, my prince.' With that, Rarlane skulked away. Legolas turned and started heading to his room before anything else could go wrong. Before he could start to walk, the room started spinning, and he heard a shriek from the younger of the lady elves as he fell.

- - -

Legolas woke up in his familiar bed and looked around. He noticed his friend sitting at the edge of his bed, looking out the window. 'Larthwain?'

'Oh, Legolas! I am overjoyed that you are awake!' he exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and went to stand next to Legolas' head. 'What happened to you? I heard some commotion and found you unconscious on the ground and I was so worried! Who attacked you?'

Legolas felt his heart drop to his stomach before replying, 'No one attacked me. I... I just... my body has not yet recovered.'

During the brief pause that ensued, Larthwain remembered, 'Oh, they told me to give this to you. It is supposed to help you heal faster.' The librarian held up a small vial containing a bright fluid. 'They called it "Bright Water".'

Legolas downed the liquid, and instantly started feeling better. He sat there for a moment, recalling everything that had just happened. He still could not believe that he found out how to defeat Diphylla's army. 'Larthwain?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you for finding that book for me. It was very useful.'

'You are certainly welcome, Legolas! Oh, Lady Anodien wanted me to ask you if you felt up to dinner? If not, she will have Elémir speak.'

'I would very much appreciate that.'

'I will go inform her. Make sure you rest!'

'Thank you, Larthwain.'

'Do not worry about it, Legolas.' With that, Larthwain left.

Legolas sat there for a moment, wondering if he could ever repay his old friend's kindness to him, even though he had been so thoughtless in their earlier conversation.

He did not understand how his dearest friend ever, Gimli, could stand him either. At the beginning of their journey to destroy the Ring, the two had gotten off to a bad start because of the distrust between Elves and Dwarves. Legolas would not talk to Gimli for the longest time, and vice versa. 

That all changed when they ventured off to save Merry and Pippin from Saruman's Urak-hai. The three had to travel by foot a great deal of the way to Fanghorn Forest, though they did not realize they were headed there at the time. Legolas was always ahead scouting, while Gimli was always behind, trying to keep up, running as fast as his dwarf legs could carry him.

They were forced to make conversation or endure silence for hours when they received the horses from the Rohan soldiers they encountered. At first the two did not converse, since they were miffed about being forced to ride the same horse. Legolas would hum his favorite songs to pass the time, and once he found out that it annoyed the dwarf, he hummed to bother Gimli. Gimli would pull his hair to make him stop, and eventually it turned into their own little joke.

Legolas chuckled, reliving his memories from what seemed so long ago. He missed Gimli a great deal. The prince wished that he could see his friend again, but the dwarf was probably hoarding materials for weapons with his own kind again. He knew that Gimli desired to find some Mithril to make armor for himself and Legolas. If the dwarf ever did find enough Mithril to make chain mail, Legolas would not know how to repay his dear friend.

/Maybe a trip to Lothlorien would be in order,/ the elf thought wryly. He remembered when they entered the forest of Lothlorien, how Gimli was saying that an elf witch lived there, and that she would not ensnare him because he had the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox. Then they were ambushed, and Legolas was the only one who had time to react.

Legolas sighed, never wanting to leave his memories. Which reminded him that he had once wished he had never left Mirkwood. That was the time at Helms Deep.

The prince was scared that everyone would be slaughtered there. He was frightened of the masses of Urak-hai, Orcs, and Goblins just miles away from there, and the walls that were starting to look less and less strong. He knew that unless they had reinforcements, they would never make it. Fewer than half the people could fight, and half of those were too young and the other half was too old to fight. Those who knew how to use a bow could barely hold it, and the others who could hold it did not know how to use it.

Legolas had panicked, and had let Aragorn know. The lack of confidence from the elf discouraged those in the armory, so the two were forced to switch to elvish. Then Aragorn reproached Legolas, and said in Common that he did not fear dying with these people. The prince felt guilty afterward, and tried to make it up by destroying as many orcs as possible later.

The young elf was relieved when Haldir arrived with the troops of elves. They were probably the first decisive thing needed to win. When Gandalf arrived with the Rohan riders, the battle was obviously over. The orcs fled, and Legolas later found out that Treebeard and the Ents had pretty much destroyed Saruman's forges.

He sighed as he thought of Haldir. He missed him so much that it hurt to think about it. Every time someone mentioned Haldir, it felt as if his heart was being ripped out. He was lucky that not many people knew about their relationship, since it pained him so badly just to explain to his own sister that Haldir had left him.

The prince rolled over and hugged his pillow tightly, and shut his eyes, trying to forget the hungry gleam in Haldir's eyes when he attacked him. Legolas still could not forgive himself for letting Arwen convince him into going on a picnic. She knew the dangers and ignored everyone's warning. /And now... now she could be dead. Or worse. And the poor children. They were so scared.../ he thought miserably. He clenched his teeth and told himself that he would not cry, at least not until there was something to cry about.

But he wanted to cry so badly... to just let go of everything and let his sorrow drain out of him. So many things plagued him constantly; he could not even dreamwalk in peace. Horrible creatures and a shadow of Haldir lurked there, ready to draw him into the darkness the moment he strayed from the path.

/I must be strong,/ Legolas told himself, but he could not stop the tears from flowing. /They just will not stop.../

Eventually he wept himself to sleep.

- - -

A/N: You can all blame midterms for me spewing out these chapters. Personally, I think they're horrible, but I think it's good for me. I think my brain is trying to spit the story out so it will have more space for History information (neveeeeeerrrrrrrr). So yeah. Hopefully there will be more action in the next chapter! 

Cya later!

Oh yeah, and remember – if you want to be informed of when chapter 7 gets up, leave your e-mail on your review!


End file.
